Pain is universal
by DanteVirgil09
Summary: This will be a short story, the first in a proposed trilogy. The Galalunians will have to handle what happens after a car accident, indirectly caused by a Mutraddi. What happens afterwards is up to fate for all the people directly and indirectly involved.
1. Unexpected

**Sym-bionic Titan: Pain is universal**

**Author's Note: This won't be a long story, probably seven chapters or less. Just something I came up with, don't know if it'll be any good.**

**Chapter.1 **

**Unexpected**

On Galalunia, General Modula had trouble finding a Mutraddi to successfully defeat the Titan and killing Princess Ilana. Also, killing off his scientists and engineers when they failed didn't help either. However, he had an idea, and that was to unleash a dangerous 'experimental' Mutraddi.

"Send the prototype to fight the Titan," Modula ordered the assistant to the scientist he recently killed.

The assistant was frightened by the request, "But sir, with all due respect, sending this Mutraddi to fight the Titan without prior knowledge about the planet's inhabitants is dangerous! We don't know what will happen when it comes in contact with the Titan."

Modula was unconcerned with the risks, "That is precisely why. Send it now!"

"But sir…"

"Continue to push your 'concerns,' you'll meet the same fate as those who've failed me in the past," he threatened with his cool, indifferent voice.

The assistant had no choice; he had to monitor the Mutraddi's progress on the alien world and treading his footsteps around Modula. This wasn't the typical assignment and he knew it, "Yes sir."

(Meanwhile)

"Lance and Amelia report to your starting positions," exclaimed their gym teacher. Both went and prepared themselves. They swam to their positions and adjusted their swimming goggles and caps. The girls fawned over Lance's chisled body while the boys whistled over Amelia's nice curves. But the two didn't notice each other, they focused on the task at hand. The coach sounded the whistle and both set off…

"Go Lance! Go Lance! Go Lance," the girls' cheering annoyed Lance, who was seriously concentrating on the race.

"Beat that son-of-a-bitch," one of Amelia's friends shouted. But she drowned them out.

Both the swimmers were free styling. Lance was stronger overall, but Amelia had better glide. As they got to the other side, both pushed off the wall and swam to the finish. Amelia had better glide and that decided the race.

"Yeah! Way to go girl," her friends shouted. Both Lance and Amelia panted and gave each other a respectful nod. She won just by a hair. Both got out and headed for their groups.

The coach blew his whistle, "All right that's enough for today! Head for the showers and have a nice weekend."

After the showers they got ready to leave and waited anxiously for the bell. When the bell rang, everyone rushed off and into the streets.

"See you guys," Amelia shouted as she left for a commuter bus.

"See ya," they shouted as they boarded a school bus.

As Amelia waited at the bus stop, her best friend Michael walked toward her and waited with her for his older brother to pick him up. You can say that Michael was one of the all-American types, at least physically. With blond hair, blue eyes, and a fair complexion, but he was an eccentric at heart with unique tastes in music, books, and obscure subjects.

"Did you see the race I had today? Man I was awesome," Amelia was still on an adrenaline rush.

"I know! I recorded it on my cell," he showed the footage to her, "Oh yeah, I'm badass," Amelia remarked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say," Michael rolled his eyes at her and she playfully punched his right arm.

All of a sudden a car honked, "Oops, my brother's here. We'll talk later okay?"

"Sure see ya!"

As Michael rode away, Amelia's bus showed up three minutes later. She got on and headed for her home near the downtown district. The ride itself was eventful…today. No hints of a giant robot fighting a huge monster; like something straight out of a Power Rangers episode.

She got home in 25 minutes; she lived near where all the recent action took place, about seven miles away. Her apartment was a typical brown-stone; she lived on the top floor where she saw most of the action.

She entered her apartment and no one was home, "Mom? Where are you" she yelled as she dumped her stuff on the sofa. She walked toward the kitchen where a note was taped on the counter, _'Mija, took your brother to the doctor today. We'll be home later.' _Amelia rolled her eyes, her brother would always hurt himself when he played rough...but then again, she was like that when she was a child.

She changed her clothes and began watching TV. Half way through her program, her cell rang, "Hello?"

"_It's me, Michael."_

"Hey what's up?"

"_Nothing much, just thought I ask you something."_

"Okay, what is it?"

"_Um, I was wondering if…you wanna…um…"_

"Spit it out damn it! Hehehe, what is it?"

"_You wanna go out tomorrow?"_

She sighed, "Michael…," before she said anything, he continued, _"I know you don't date anyone right now. But it's me you're talking too, so why not."_

She thought for a bit and gave her answer, "Okay Michael, you're on."

"_R-Really? You're serious?"_

"Yes," she said in an exhausted tone.

"_Okay, see you tomorrow!"_

She hung up, closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and she let it out, _'Well, can't back out of it now. But I don't wanna date anyone, even if it's my best friend. But I know him long enough that he won't try anything stupid. I'll see how tomorrow turns out,' _she turned her attention back to her program.

(Meanwhile)

The Mutraddi Modula sent approached Earth's atmosphere. The friction as it entered caused it to glow a bright reddish yellow. Within minutes, it fast approached Chicago's city district of Sherman. This caught the attention of Octus/Newton as he drove the 'family car.'

"Mutraddi approaching," he said while looking up.

"What," both Lance and Ilana said.

"39,000 feet and closing," he calculated its distance.

Lance unbuckled his seatbelt, "We must form Titan before it lands."

"No need, it seems to be breaking up due to its acceleration."

Ilana was perplexed, "That's strange, why would Modula send something and have it destroyed by this planet's atmosphere," she asked Octus.

"He probably made a mistake," Lance suggested.

"Highly unlikely. We'll see in the next 9.869 seconds."

Sure enough, the outer coating burned off completely. The Mutraddi stopped about 3,000 feet above the city, it revealed itself to be a pitch black sphere. It suddenly moved at a velocity to fast for radar to detect, even Octus almost lost it as it flew down to their level. It attached itself to a car, it goes out of control and crashed into the right side of an approaching car. People gathered around the carnage of twisted metal and shattered glass. Octus stopped the car and the Galalunians got out to observe. The only sound the people heard was the car horn from the wrecked cars.

"Oh my...we have to help them," Ilana cried out and rushed toward the wreckage.

"Wait Ilana! The Mu...ugh," Lance rushed after her toward the wreck, as did other people who tried to phone for the paramedics. Lance helped another man to open one of the car door (also keeping an eye out for the Mutraddi) while the other men helped out with the other car. The victims were covered in blood, one of the drivers suffered a broken leg and was bleeding excessively, as did the other driver. One of the passengers suffered from moderate head injuries, but he was concious. The other passenger however, who was in the direct path of the car that struck it died on impact. The paramedics came within three minutes and rushed the victims to the hospital.

While this was happening, Octus/Newton scanned the site of the accident for the elusive Mutraddi, but couldn't. Instead he opted for rewinding the entire accident in his head, slowing down the moment of impact and saw the path of the Mutraddi as it left the car. It did flew away, but the path and destination of the creature eluded Octus. He signaled the princess and corporal to come back, and drove away while he explained his findings to them.

(A minute befor the crash)

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow," he hung up his phone and shook his arms in a victorious gesture.

"I take it that she said yes," Michael's older brother asked him on their way back from the supermarket.

Michael mumbled, "Yeah."

"My man! I told you she would say yes," the older brother rubbed Michael's left shoulder.

"Yeah well...I do like her...a lot! But...what if it doesn't go well," Michael asked his older brother, clearly nervous about tomorrow.

However, instead of busting his ass, he gave some brotherly advice, "Look, you two have been friends since Christ. If the first date doesn't go well, you're still friends at the end of the day. So just...sit back, relax, and let things happen."

Michael thought for a moment, "Well...I suppose you're right," still unsure about the advice.

"Off course I'm right," the older brother said.

"Sure," Michael sarcastically said.

The older brother playfully hit Michael's left arm and Michael punched his brother's right arm. Just as they were about to pass a green light, a car crashed into their's...

(10:05pm)

Amelia was finishing the last of her homework for the weekend, in this case reading The Stranger by Albert Camus. Before she started her neglected homework (math), her mom called out from her room, "Amelia, don't go to bed late!"

"I won't! Give me thirty minutes to finish up!"

"Okay, but don't take until midnight to finish like last time!"

"Jesus...okay fine!"

She got back to do her math homework, and even though she was an honor student, the work load gets to her sometimes. But tonight, she wanted to finish much of it as possible. That way, she can enjoy her 'date' tomorrow. She then hummed to an old tune her grandpa loved. She hummed to _Adios muchachos _by Carlos Gardel. But for some reason, tonight, it had more meaning to her than usual.

(At the Galalunian's home)

Around the same time, while Lance and Ilana were getting ready for bed, Octus was reviewing the micro-events that led up to the car accident. He knew he saw the Mutraddi, he saw it as it sped toward the surface of the car. What he couldn't figure out was how it disappeared in the midst of the wreckage. He decided to review it over night while he 'slept,' and over the weekend as well.

**Well this is my first chapter. Since watching the first eleven episodes, I wanted to do a story, but wanted to do something different. I recently watched the entire death trilogy by Alejandro Gonzalez Inarritu and was inspired. I don't know how this story will end, but I do know this, I'm gonna try real hard to not put any cliches in this story.**


	2. Grief

**Sym-bionic Titan: Pain is universal**

**Author's Note: This story is categorized as a spiritual story, but no praise or rejection of religion will take place. As for the Mutraddi…I'll see what I can do. **

**This story was partially inspired from what happened to my sister when she was 7. Her best friend was killed in a bus accident and she found out in her Catholic school. **

**Chapter.2**

**Unexpected grief**

Monday morning came around; cold wind blew in from the west that signaled the beginning of autumn. Homeroom was the usual; kids threw paper balls or talked to one another. Only the three Galalunians stood out by not throwing anything around, though Lance was tempted to if one hit him in the head.

At the other end of homeroom, Amelia was talking to her friends. Like Michael, they were as different as they could be: Lucila Sanchez was a Filipino American who can bust balls as captain of the soccer team but has a sweet attitude that's reminiscent of Pucca, Juan Alfaro was Latino like Amelia but his family's from El Salvador while Amelia's from Colombia. Juan was her smart-alec friend who aspired to be a writer. Mary was the metal head who aspired to be in the anime field and draw like no one's business; and Keisha the African American who lives in a similar neighborhood as Amelia but on the other side of the Sherman city district, she aspired to be a journalist in order to cover stories not necessarily looked at by other media groups. They may have been different, but shared one thing common: to work as hard as they can to achieve their dreams and not let anything stand in the way.

Back to the moment; they talked about what they did over the weekend, or what they didn't do.

"So what happened to you do on the weekend," Juan asked Amelia.

Amelia shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…I mean…Michael and I made plans for Saturday, but he never called, text, or IM back. I tried calling his house but…"

"What sort of plans," her friends asked now curious.

"Just…plans."

"Come on tell us," Lucila urged by grabbing and shaking her left arm with nearly Olympian strength. Amelia sighed, she knew they wouldn't let up until she said something, "A date," she mumbled.

"What," Keisha said.

"A date," she mumbled again.

Mary took off her headphones in frustration, "Come on! Just fucking tell us!"

"A fucking date," she exclaimed and a third of the class heard.

Her friends were surprised, "Whoa! A date?"

"It's just a casual thing. Its not like I want it official or anything," Amelia defended herself.

"You sure…I mean, Michael is pretty cute."

"Keisha," she groaned.

"And you guys have known each other since middle school."

"Dude you're not helping," she got annoyed with Lucila.

"Also, one date ain't gonna hurt you," Juan bluntly said.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Duh, it's not like I don't know already. But like I said, I can't get in touch with him."

"Why," Mary asked as she listened to Cannibal Corpse.

"I don't know," Amelia rubbed her neck.

Her friends were now perplexed, **"Para el fin de semana...nada,"** Juan asked to the now surreal situation.

"**Nada."**

Just then the school's broadcast system sounded with the principal on, _'Attention students. Over the weekend, one of our beloved students Michael Johnson has passed away due to a car accident. His older brother Daniel Johnson was also in the car accident and suffered injuries,' _the students in homeroom were shocked. They knew Michael and especially Dan. They were aspiring film students who made off beat student films. Even the jocks and cheerleaders had respect for them, _'I would like all of you to give a moment of silence for Michael and his family,' _the students did so. It was the first time the Galalunians saw the students showing respect for the dead, _'Thank you, you may now resume homeroom,' _the broadcast ended.

The students slowly took in the news; when homeroom ended most of the students went on with their social lives. Except for Michael's friends who grieved for most of the day, even at lunch where they usually ate indoors ate outdoors in honor of their fallen comrade.

(Somewhere in downtown)

The Mutraddi walked about. It took on human form; it looked like an 18 year old young man with black hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. He attracted some female attention, but he paid no heed. He remembered the car crash from the week before, but something happened to him. He was to immediately search and destroy the Princess and those protecting her; however, instead he was observing human behavior. Especially with how humans die; how can creatures that resemble the Galalunians anatomically die so easily he thought. When the accident occured, he saw how people rushed to save the victims. He sensed the Galalunians, he could've killed them right there, but he was fixated on the crash. He saw the blood, the pain written on the victims' faces, the dead man, the wrecked cars, the smell of gasoline. He was fascinated and repulsed all at once. He continued to walk...

(Sixth Period: Gym)

Again, the class had swimming. This week marked the last of the month long course of swimming. The class swam freely, the teacher issued free time. Amelia swam as she pleased, but Michael's death distracted her and she choked a few times from the water. After 30 minutes of swimming, she got out of the pool and rested on the bench. She dried herself with her towel and tried to comprehend her friend's death. She and her other friends couldn't believe it.

As she tried to clear her head, Lance walked up to her, "Are you okay?"

Amelia looked at him, "Why," but could care less about his presence.

"Because, I saw you choking out in the pool," pointed to the pool to emphasis his point, "You should go see the nurse."

Amelia loosened up a bit, "Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine…really," but didn't want to talk to anyone. Least of all to strangers.

Lance just shrugged his shoulders, "All right. If you say so," he then headed back to his 'brother' and 'sister.' Amelia watched him leave and heard the coach's whistle, "All right! Class time is over! Head for the showers and don't leave anything in the lockers! See you tomorrow!"

After rinsing herself, she got dressed and headed out the door. As she waited at the school's entrance for her mom, she was approached by Juan, "How are you holding up," he asked as he placed his left hand on her right shoulder.

Amelia calmed herself, "Well, I tried to not...let the news affect me during school."

"Compartmentalization," he asked.

"Yep," she nodded, "And you?"

Juan rubbed his neck, "Well…the same thing really; and it's been the same for the rest of our crew."

"It's just…surreal! I almost can't believe it," she said while trying to fight back tears, "I…talked to him one minute…and in the next…he was gone. Just like that," she hand gestures to emphasize her state of shock.

Juan was silent, he couldn't say anything. He wanted to cry, but not in front of the entire student body. He instead hugged her and she returned it; no words were needed to be exchanged. Both knew how the other felt.

Amelia let loose some tears, but her voice remained calm, "Thank you." A car horn sounded from the street. It was Amelia's mom, "Got to go," she grabbed her stuff and walked away.

"We'll talk later," Juan yelled at her.

"Yeah," she yelled back as she got in the car and rode off. The trip back to her apartment was quiet and somber. Her mom sensed something was up, but didn't want to press the issue. She would let her daughter come to her if anything was up. Before going home her mom had something do, "Amelia, I have to pick up your dad's prescription at Rite Aid."

"Okay...but can I stay in the car," she asked.

"Sure," her mom complied. They made their way to Rite Aid and parked on the street. Her mom rushed to the store leaving Amelia in the car. Unbeknownst to her, this was the same street her friend Michael was killed. After a few minutes, she got out to get some fresh air; she closed the door a teenager in a black hoodie brushed her side, "My apologies," he said.

"It's okay," she brushed it off and rested herself on the car door. She tried to calm herself down, but then suddenly she started crying. Her mom came back with her husband's prescription and her Kotex. She noticed her daughter crying and started to worry, "Mija what's wrong," but Amelia kept on crying, "It's okay, tell me," she gently urged her to tell what bothered her. Amelia struggled to voice out, but eventually did, "Mooom, M-M-Michael," she breathed in hoarsely and continued to cry, "He d-d-died!"

Amelia's mom was shocked and she hugged her daughter to comfort her, "I don't want to believe it mom," Amelia continued to cry on her mom's shoulder, "Shhh, there there," she hugged her daughter tighter and rubbed her back and head, "Let it all out," and Amelia did. She continued to cry until a day's worth of tears was finally drained out of her. Three minutes, they were able to drive home with Amelia mentally and physically drained.

(At Michael's home)

A week passed since the accident. Michael's family hosted the open coffin procession at their home, which was only for family and close friends of Michael. They were gonna bury him the next day. Amelia, Juan, Lucila, and Keisha were there along with their parents. They took their seats at the backyard and talked amongst themselves until service began. A few minutes passed and Daniel rolled up his whellchair to Michael's friends.

"Hi guys, glad you could make it," he said full of uneasy composure.

"No problem," they said in unison, "I still can't believe this is for real," Juan said as he held his emotions in check.

"How are your parents," Lucila asked, "Well...dad's trying to not to cry and mom has done nothing but crying or locking herself in her room," "Sorry I asked," Lucy regretted her asking, "Don't worry. You're just concerned."

"How about you," Amelia asked, "Well...the doctors said I have to wear this cast for four weeks. So in three weeks, this thing is coming off...hopefully," he said trying to lighten the mood. It worked but only for a moment.

"Excuse me guys...gotta use the restroom," she got up and walked toward the house. After a few minutes, she was done and made her way back to her friends. Barely a minute passed when the priest arrived to deliver the sermon and start Mass.

After Mass, Michael's friends left with their parents. The ride back home was somber for all of them. No music was played in the car, no talking, everyone was left to their thoughts and memories of their dear friend.

(11pm)

The Mutraddi decided to stay at a downtown homeless shelter. While inside, he saw the lowest level of humanity; drug abusers, the mentally ill, the runaways, the abused, the losers of the free economic game of roulette, the homosexuals who had nowhere to go, and himself...a Mutraddi with a neglected purpose. His stay there was only temporary, but he knew he couldn't stay; he was bound to die by the Galalunians' hands or Modula if he sends another Mutraddi to finish the job. Why was he still alive he thought; he doesn't know or even wonder why Modula kept him alive for this long.

(Back on Galalunia)

"So...the Mutraddi you sent is still alive. You're lucky that I haven't killed you, but I do want to know what this Mutraddi is capable of," he asked the scientist who sent the Mutraddi in the first place, "You will," he said observing the data from Earth, "It's near its mature adult stage to carry out your plan sir."

"Excellent. If this one succeeds, I'll promote you...if not well...you know full well consequences of failure," Modula said in a disqustingly calm demeanor.

"Yes sir," the scientist said, stoic in the face of his inevitability. Lying and covering up 'valuable information' from Modula was dangerous, but this kind of Mutraddi, created by his surperiors was too precious to be taken lightly. He went back to observing the Mutraddi.

(Earth: The Galalunians' home)

Saturday morning came, but to the Galalunians, it was another week of no activity. How can Modula not sent another Mutraddi when the one they saw disappered in the midst of the car crash? What was he planning? As Lance and Ilana ate their breakfast, Octus washed the dishes until he figured what kind of Mutraddi Modula had sent. It wasn't good news at all.

"Lance, Ilana, the Mutraddi Modula sent was an experimental Mutraddi."

Lance and Ilana were shocked, "What," "That's why I couldn't figure it out for the past week. This Mutraddi is an artificial machine with unknown capabilities. And what's worse, its still alive."

"Alive? How can that be if Modula hadn't have it self-destruct yet," Lance asked more confused with this new development.

"Unknown. But we must keep our guard up when heading for the city center. Its 89.76% possible that the Mutraddi's still there," Octus said as he washed the pans.

Lance and Ilana headed outside after breakfast. Since the weather was getting colder, both wore their jackets. They headed for the market for more food so Lance drove. On the way they were talking, "I can't believe that Mutraddi's alive somewhere," Lance said.

"Neither can I. But something's bothering me," Ilana sounded unsure and worried, "What is it," Lance asked.

"If the Mutraddi survived, why hasn't it searched for us," Lance stopped at a red light, "Got me there. And the fact that it's not destroyed by Modula makes this more weird."

The light turned green and they drove off, "Lance...whatever happens, we can't kill innocent bystanders. Even if we confront the Mutraddi."

Lance was surprised by what she said, he gripped the steering wheel and turned stern, "But if if comes to that, we may have no choice. Do you understand," he went into corporal mode. His duty was to protect the Princess and as a soldier of war, sacrifices were to be made. But he wondered if he can take a human's life when called for? Especially with the people injured and killed indirectly by the Mutraddi. He remembered Michael's grieving friends.

Ilana was quiet, but nodded which signified that she understood. She looked out the window and saw children with their moms, people walked past each other, police cars driving past them, and construction cranes repairing damage caused by the Titan and the Mutraddi. They arrived at the market, parked their car and went inside. They shopped for produce, various cuts of meat, milk, and bread. After shopping, they headed for the cashier to pay for their food. As they left, one of Michael's friends, Juan walked passed them with his mom. They didn't notice each other. As Lance put the groceries in the trunk, Ilana was in the car waiting. She noticed a flock of birds flying overhead in a circular pattern.

Lance noticed her spaced out expression, "Are you all right Ilana," he asked concerned. She snapped back into reality, "Huh? Oh yeah yeah don't worry," she politely brushed off his concerns and reassured Lance, "If you say so," he started the car and drove off. The birds overhead broke the circular pattern and flew in the opposite direction of the market. A few minutes later, Juan came out with mom carrying groceries back to their car.

**Well, thus ends another chapter. The spiritual side of the story will probably be shown in chapter 4 and 5. Chapter 3 will lead up to that and chapters 6 and 7 will be about...I don't know. It will work itself out somehow. **


	3. Finding things out

**Sym-bionic Titan: Pain is Universal**

**This chapter took longer to write than the previous two. Writers block I suppose, and my true involvement with my EVA story. This chapter was partially inspired by Madonna's song "Swim" and a track from the film The Bourne Supremacy. The track is Mocean Worker by Intothinair, or more commonly known as the song from the Moscow club before Bourne arrives. Towards the end, it will lead to the spiritual part for the later chapters. After this chapter, I'll probably post this story again under the mature rating and due to my work load in college, I have to cut back the length from seven chapters to five...maybe four.**

**Like I've said last chapter, this will lead to the conflict with the Mutraddi; a mixture of spiritual bliss and horrible suffering from within. I'll definitely try my best...I'm ambitious like that :)**

**Chapter.3**

**Finding things out**

A month passed since Michael's death, most of his close friends tried to get over that fact with their normal routines. Daniel, Michael's brother agreed to DJ Juan's upcoming 17th birthday. Juan's parents usually invite their relatives, and Juan got to see his younger nieces and nephews. He loved them dearly, but he was relieved to know his friends would be at his party.

(Saturday- 1:14pm)

Juan opened his front door, "Hey guys, you made it," his friends, Amelia, Keisha, Lucila, and Mary were at the front door, "Our parents dropped us off and we've got some 'special' surprises for ya you old fart," Mary said playfully.

"Everytime you say 'special' I'm scared. And…I ain't an old fart," Juan said and Keisha laughed, "Yeah yeah, keep saying that," and handed him her present.

Juan noticed his friends gifts, "Oh thanks, um…put them on the sofa and the party's in an abandoned apartment."

"Hell yeah," Amelia exclaimed. Once Juan's friends set their gifts on the sofa, the five headed for the apartment upstairs on the seventh floor (he lived on the fifth floor). Once there they noticed all the walls were torn down; Juan told them the previous occupant who lived there for six years tore down the walls. So there were hardly any doors, except for bathroon of course. They noticed Daniel was already setting up his equipment. Speakers, sound mixing equipment, turn table, a stereo to place his iPod on and something that struck fear in Mary, a karaoke machine.

"Why the hell did you bring that," Mary yelled in anger. Juan smiled an evil smile, "Oh did I forget to mention that we're gonna have some karaoke crucifixions," he said slyly. Mary groaned, her friends laughed at her supposed misery. But was informed that it won't happen...until the end of the party.

"So when are your friends coming Daniel," she asked, "They're gonna be here in two hours, bringing some kick ass music to play and perform."

"Sweet," Mary declared happily, "But we have to keep the noise down. Don't want the people downstairs to complain…again," Juan said, remembering last year's party.

Keisha brushed off his worries, "Nah, its your birthday, you're allowed…no you're obligated to make some noise. So just kick back and relax," and this calmed down Juan a bit. They then helped with Daniel's equipment set up and talked about their plans for winter break.

(Meanwhile, in downtown)

The Mutraddi, who by now named himself Isaac to avoid suspicion, was at the homeless shelter talking to some of the runaways.

"So when I came out to my parents, my dad threw me out. My mom just cried, she didn't even look at me when I headed out the door. I just don't…don't understand why they reacted like that," a gay teenager said.

The group was in thought, "That sucks man. I ran away because…because I couldn't stand my home anymore. My dad never helped out, always at the sofa passed out drunk and my mom…well she's not in the picture let me put it that way," another boy said.

Isaac then spoke, "Wow, guys, um…thanks for sharing your stories with me. I know this was awkward but I wanted to know."

"Its okay man, its good that you listened instead of…you know judging us," a girl said. She ran away because of the abuse she suffered from her dad, she regretted staying with him. She's there until she finds a way to live with her mom, "And would you mind, telling us your story?"

"Yeah, we told you our stories, so tell yours," gay teen said. Isaac took a breath, "Well, I guess I'm here because like you guys I ran away."

"Well, we got that," one of the boys said and Isaac chuckled, "Yeah, I ran away, but I don't know why," at this point, the kids looked at him confused, "What do you mean you don't know," one of the runaways, "I just don't...when I..." "Well that's stupid, how can you not remember," a body asked,

"Look I just don't okay! I've tried to remember why I ran away, but every-time I do, my head starts to pound like crazy and...that scares the shit out of me," Isaac explained his weak memory and was distraught.

He continued, "I don't how I got here...I came when that car accident happened near downtown...But anything before that I can't remember. What I do remember is that I'm supposed to meet three people here..."

"You mean relatives," one of the girls asked, "I don't know..." he paused for a moment, "I guess I can't remember anything else because coincidentally on the day of that car accident I got a head injury...right here," he circled around the left side of his head. He chuckled in a dry, humorless tone; an attempt to cover any emotion that signaled his hopelessness.

"How long," a boy asked, Isaac looked at him, "How long what," "How long you've been looking for them?"

Isaac thought for a moment, "I think a month already. I had a picture of them, but I lost it somewhere..."

Before he continued, the center's social worker walked up to them, "Isaac, I found them. The ones you've been looking for," Isaac looked up at her, "What really? Where are they?"

"They live here in Sherman, they attend at Sherman High. They live with their father, that's all I came up with."

Isaac smiled to himself, "Wow, you got a break dude," the boy said, "Yeah, when you find them, maybe they can help you," the girl said.

"I know…sorry if my situation isn't as hardcore as all of yours," Isaac said, "Don't even," the gay boy waved his hand, "We all have a reason to run away, but its good that you caught a break. Just don't forget about us okay," "I won't," he then walked with the social worker to her office.

"So Lance and Ilana, do they live far," Isaac asked, "They live in the suburbs, not that far to commute. If you want, we can contact them for you and have them pick you up," the social worker asked. But Isaac shook his head, "That would be great, but I would rather go to them myself. I just need the address, the bus routes and…some luck."

The social worker looked him and gave a small smile; she gave him the address and the bus routes to take. He stepped out into the cold, _"Sorry everyone, I had to lie...although the lie had some truth. I really don't remember what I'm supposed to do now...Lance and Ilana, I'm coming…and you better have answers."_

(Downtown Sherman)

The clouds overhead were dark, grey, and heavy with the first snow of the season. Most of the water fawn have migrated south, only a handful of birds were present in the day. Even the pigeons seemed to prefer to stay near warm buildings than to fly out in the open air. The Mutraddi (Isaac) now took the bus that led to the suburbs, he focused his attention up toward the sky. He was listening to his iPod which in realiy, he napped from an unsuspecting yuppie. He switched the music in it with the music from one of the kids at the homeless shelter. He'd been on the bus routes for over an hour and twenty minutes, his ass started to pinch and legs were going numb, _'Who knew sitting too much would hurt this much,' _he adjusted himself in the seat, _'At least the weather outside is to my liking. Its gorgeous...,' _he then switched to another song on his iPod**.**

(Juan's apartment building- 2:45pm)

At this point, the party was well underway. Juan's older sisters arrived with their children; he was always glad to see them, even if they got on his nerves. Whenever Juan liked a girl, his sisters would tease the living Jesus out of him and as he got into middle school, they started to give him advice on how to treat girls with respect and fairness. At first he took in the advice, but would give the impression of not listening. But he's deeply grateful for their advice, especially since it landed him a girlfriend, a Korean American. They've gone a few dates, but most of them were study dates, or a trip to museums or parks where graffiti artists hung out. However, no one in his family knows not even his motley crue of friends.

A few minutes later, while Juan was talking with his friends his girlfriend arrived and approached their table, "Hey Juan," Juan got up and gave her a light kiss on the lips, "Hi Sarah," she gave him a light, nervous smile. He turned around and noticed their semi-shocked expressions, "Uh...mind telling us Juan," Keisha said with a sly smile.

Juan rubbed the back of his head bashfully, "Guys this is Sarah Park...my girlfriend," he felt himself blush intensely, "What the hell? Since when," Lucila asked, "Three months ago," Sarah took over and this made Juan blush even more.

"Damn, way to go stud," Amelia and Mary said in unison proud for their friend, "You don't have to put it like that," Juan said embarassed to high heaven. But the teasing kept coming, "So, Juan have you two...you know...done it," at this Juan's face was red as shit, "Oh God," he covered his face with his left hand, "Forgive them Sarah, they're **assholes **that's what they are," he apologized to his girlfriend and yelled at his friends, who just stuck made faces and gave him the finger playfully.

"It's okay, but we have to tell them about our **plans **for the finals," she nudged his left arm, "What plans," Juan asked now confused, "You know, **plans," **she rubbed his chest seductively which got his attention and played along, "Oh yeah! Can't wait," he grinned mischeviously and wrapped his left arm around his girlfriend. His friends went ooooo, "Damn, you guys are really hot for each other," Keisha remarked.

"Oh yeah, the finals is going to be **hard, long, **and **so hot," **Sarah said, and whispered the last part into his boyfriends's ear, "R-Really," he gulped nervously, "Yep, because if we fail, our parents are gonna bust our chops and we'll never see other during winter break," she revealed her true meaning.

Juan looked at her with his 'What the fuck,' expression while his friends just laughed a bit, "Oh God, she played you," Mary exclaimed, "Like a violin," Lucila added. Juan just sighed and sat down, "I give up," happily frustrated with his friends and girlfriend. Sarah sat down next to him and the group resumed with their discussion on plans for winter break.

(The Galalunians home- 4:47pm)

Isaac arrived at the home, the bus dropped him off two blocks away. He asked for directions and found the place. He rang the doorbell, no one answered. He rang again and still...nothing. He proceeded with hitting the door and yelling, "Princess! I know you're in there! Open up," he resumed with the pounding, "Come on," he breathed heavily. He stopped the pounding and just as he was about to leave, the Galalunians's neighbor Barb, "Hello there! How may I help you," she greeted in her usual good nature. Her rottweiler growled next to her, he sniffed the air around him and went silent.

Barb noticed, "Hmm, that's new," Isaac just wanted to find the three quickly, "Listen not to be rude, but do you know where...the Lunis's are," he asked. Barb thought for a moment, "If I can recall, the kids were heading for a party on the other side of town. And had a meeting to attend to, sad really because I wanted to get to know him better," before she continued Isaac interrupted, "As fascinating as this is, but do you know where the party is? I was gonna come earlier, but I was running late," he quickly lied.

"Well why didn't you say so? The party is near downtown, close to the projects. A really dangerous area I can take you there if..." he held up his hand, "No need, just tell me what bus to take and I'll get there." She eyed him for a moment, and told him what buses to take. He jotted down the bus numbers and the address. He bid Barb goodbye and walked off_. _He waited at the bus stop for nearly 25 minutes until the bus arrived.

On the bus, he just noticed how the sky got darker, _'It seems that for the past month, the sun sets a bit earlier since I arrived. Is this natural...probably, but why does it resemble what I'm feeling,' _he pondered this conumdrum for a bit, and while arriving closer to his destination, he has the sneaking suspicion that his life might not last much longer. He noticed how the cars drove on the relatively wet roads and how the people hugged their jackets close to their bodies. He then turned his attention to the sun once more, it peaked out of the clouds, it's oranges yellow light seemed welcoming and transparent...just like the people he met.

(Juan's apartment building- 5:25pm)

The music was well underway, Daniel's friends brought over obscure music, most of it was either Nordic death metal or industrial electronica house, with the occasional songs from the current big hits list. When the death metal came on, Mary found herself unable to resist the mandatory head thrashing that's required in death metal, but when the electronica came on, everyone was moving. One of Mary's friends Kristen arrived on her accord (**AN**: **yes people the same goth chick from the series**) and a few minutes later, so did Lance and Ilana followed by Newton and of all people Kimmy, "See what I tell you guys! This party is awesome," she yelled in order for Newton to hear her over the loud music. They were standing in close proximity to the speakers.

But because of what he is, she didn't need to, "How did you find out? Anybody you know came or something," Newton asked and Kimmy nodded, "My girls are here," she pointed to them in the crowd. They waved back, "And one of them is on ok terms with one of the friends to the birthday boy."

"Who's the party for," Ilana asked err...more liked yelled, "That guy over there," Kimmy pointed to Juan, who was at the DJ's table. He and Daniel were talking under the music, Daniel nodded something and the music changed from death metal into a more industrial electronica vibe. The crowd cheered, especially those over twenty years old who knew by memory, what this meant...pure nostalgia and pure...sex.

Kimmy started to move sensually to the intense beat of electronica and urged Newton to dance along. He complied happily, Ilana noticed Jason, the boy from the Scary Mary party and decided to go and talk to him. Lance moved through the crowd, trying not to get into a dance with one the 'fangirls' who fawn over him at school. As he head for the windows, he noticed Kristen, the only person he met at the Scary Mary...'thing' that didn't act like an idiot. They noticed each other, "Hey," Lance simply said, "Hey," she replied back. They smiled softly at each other, "Wanna go talk somewhere," Kristen offered, "Sure," Lance shrugged his shoulders. They headed for the door and downstairs to where it was quieter, but still close enough to the party above.

(Just outside the apartment-same time when the electronica started)

Isaac arrived across the street, he heard the faint but infectious beat of electronica from up the apartment. He crossed the street, avoiding passing cars and trying to keep his hands warm. At first he couldn't enter the apartment, until an old woman exited and pardoned himself when entering the building. He journeyed down the hall and took the elevator up to where the party was taking place on the seventh floor. The floor was dark with hints of daylight coming in from some of the open, abandoned apartments. The music thumped louder and louder until he entered what looked liked...to him anyway, one of the underground clubs he ventured to back in downtown. In this case, he noticed the lack of ecstasy and cigarettes, but there was a lot of teenagers and some people who looked older.

The music was infectious, filling his head with beats as addicting as anything he could imagine. How can a species that dies so easily create such infectious music he wondered. Maybe it was the effect of their biology he thought. He bobbed his head to the rhythms. Then the song changed into something more...cool. He recognized the tune, it was the same one from his iPod, it was a reggae song. He observed the crowd around him; they immediately calmed down which surprised him how a high energy the people were giving off would go down in an instant. Then his eyes caught onto a girl, a Latina he thought and noticed her talking to her friends. They talked for a bit, smiled and the girl headed for the door. The other girls told a boy what's going on, he nodded and rejoined his friend in putting out the tunes. isaac decided to head for the door and follow the girl...something about her felt deathly familiar. What it was he couldn't place...but it felt so close to him, it drew him in a new world of confusion and untold sadness. A sadness he could never place...

(At the previous moment)

"Guys, I'm heading out for a bit," Amelia told Lucila, Keisha and Mary, "To where," Mary asked, "Down to Juan's apartment, need to check my email," Amelia said as she rubbed her ears to relieve the slight itching sensation.

"You mean the notes our teacher sent," Keisha asked, "Yeah, I forgot to check before coming here," Amelia replied, "Can you tell Juan," she asked as well.

Lucila waved her hand, "Don't worry about it, go and we'll tell Juan," "Great thanks," Amelia thanked them and head for the door. She walked down the hall and noticed small groups of teens either talking or making out. She noticed Lance talking to a goth chick, which surprised her because he rarely says five words to anyone but his brother and sister. She shrugged her shoulders and went to the elevator. It opened, she entered, and headed down. Once she got to the apartment, she noticed his family preparing the cake to bring up, or at least three to provide the partygoers above.

"Amelia, can you open the door," Juan's sister asked, "Sure," she opened the door and held it for his sisters and mom, "Thanks," the other older sister said, "No problem," she said. She then headed for Juan's room and turned on the computer. Unknown to her, Isaac was standing outside her door.

(The descent- seventh to fifth floor)

Isaac made his way through the crowd and out the door. He too noticed people his presumed age and younger talking in the hall. He noticed the same elevator he took and waited for it to come up. When it did, he pressed the button for the fifth floor, he didn't know why he chose it...but it felt correct. He descended and arrived on the fifth floor. He noticed women with children walking past him with cakes. They exited from the apartment he feels where the Latina girl is...he was right, he heard her voice inside. He stood outside the door and listened...

(Juan's apartment)

Madonna's song **Swim **was played throughout the apartment:

_Put your head on my shoulder baby-things can't get any worse-Night is getting colder sometimes...Life feels like it's a curse_

_I can't carry these sins on my back-Don't wanna carry any more-I'm gonna carry this train off the track..._

_Gonna swim to the ocean floor-mmmmmm-Crash to the other shore-mmmmmmm-_

_Swim to the other shore..._

Amelia moved to and sang with the music...just her and her favorite song. Plus she needed to get away from the noise above, but she knew she couldn't stay long, the cutting of the cake was coming soon. For five minutes she listened to the song and when it was over, she took out the CD and put it back in Juan's CD holder.

She headed for the door and encountered Isaac, "May I help you," she asked, "Uh...I was from the party and I was wondering if..." he started to explain, but Amelia finished for him, "If you wanted to use the restroom," she said nonchalantly.

Isaac was slightly surprised his lie worked but continued to play along, "Am I that obvious," he asked and she just shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe...anyway come in, but next time, use the restroom upstairs."

"Thank you," he said while she guided him to the restroom. He did his business while she waited outside the door, "So how did you know about the party? Never seen you before," she asked.

"Word of mouth," he replied loudly, "Figures," she said. After two minutes he was done and got out, "Again thanks..." "You're welcome," they looked at each other...silent. The both of them didn't know why...they were complete strangers. Amelia looked into Isaac's eyes and in a split second...in her mind, it felt like her head was on fire and then, she collapsed.

(Upstairs)

Newton was upstairs with Kimmy, talking to her and enjoying her company, that is until his Mutraddi sensor alerted him, "Uh I have to go to the bathroom Kimmy," he said. She looked at him, "Oh okay, but hurry back," she said, "Will do," he hurried off and was noticed by Ilana so she followed him out the door. As he head down he door, Lance noticed and ran after him, leaving Kristin alone, but she didn't mind...externally anyway.

"Is it the Mutraddi Octus," Lance asked, "Affirmative, and more specifically, its the Mutraddi that eluded my detection a month ago," Octus/Newton confirmed as they stopped in front of the elevator.

"What are we going to do? If it is the Mutraddi, we can't fight it here. There are too many people around and we're in an enclosed space, our suits won't work in here," Ilana said as they entered the elevator to go down, "Agreed so what we have to do is find it and draw it away from here," Lance said as he prepared himself for what's gonna happen, "Right, get ready you two," Octus/Newton said.

When the elevator opened on the fifth floor, they were unprepared for what they saw. What they saw was a boy slightly older than they, carrying Amelia in his arms, "PLEASE, HELP ME," he panically yelled.

"Oh my God, what happened," Ilana asked, "I-I don't know, she just allowed me to use the restroom, I thanked her and she collapsed," he explained and pretty shaken up, "I'll notify the ambulance," he brought out his 'cellphone' and dialed the paramedics. Isaac set down Amelia on the wall's edge, "Somebody has to tell her friends," Isaac said, "I'll watch her," and suggested to the three.

"Got it, come on Lance," Ilana nodded in agreement, "Right," Lance followed suit by going up the stairs due to the elevator's slowness. However, in the back of Lance's mind, something was not right. He looked at Octus/Newton and both nodded, they knew the boy wasn't all as he appeared, but before their imminent confrontation, Lance and Ilana rushed to the party to alert the girl's friends about what's going on.

(the apartment upstairs)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JUAN...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU," everyone sang, "Blow out the candles already," Sarah said impatiently. He just rolled his eyes and blew them out, the crowd cheered and took pictures. Then the cakes were cut so that everyone got a piece; it was good, but Juan and his friends noticed Amelia's absence, "Where is she? You said she was in my apartment right," he asked Mary, "Yeah, probably she took a nap that bitch," she said with intended humor, "Doesn't matter I'll go get her," Keisha said, "Wait for me," Lucila followed suit but before they opened the door, Lance and Ilana barged in,

"Guys where's Juan," they pointed to him eating with his girlfriend, "What's going on," Lucila asked, "Amelia collapsed in Juan's apartment and I think she might have a seizure," Ilana explained. Horror was written on their faces and both along with the Galalunians rushed to where Juan was. He immediately stood up and rushed to Daniel to tell him the news. All of them rushed to the door, followed by the Galalunians, Juan's family, and various party goers. Since the elevator wasn't working now, they used the stairs and found Amelia on the ground with Newton and the unknown boy.

Within minutes, the paramedics came with a stretcher. They put Amelia on the stretcher and used the other elevator down the hall. They loaded her into the ambulance, Juan's family contacted her family and told her what happened. Minutes later, her friends's parents arrived to take them to the hospital and Juan went with them after he told everyone the party's over. Before the Galalunians left to find the Mutraddi, they searched for him in the disappearing crowd on the streets. They couldn't find him until Octus pointed to his location 100 yards to their left, they ran after him and they saw him walking briskly away. Until he noticed the three behind him and started running.

(Mutraddi's POV)

I had to get out of there, the Galalunians were just on my tail, but gladly they didn't catch on. When the kid Juan said the party's over, I'm glad...didn't want to give an explanation...so I lied about coming to the party by word of mouth as I did to...Amelia I gathered. I didn't mean to put her in that state...but had something so familiar...like...like that boy that died last month. Jesus, what's gonna happen to her...and to me?

As I walked, I sensed the three following me, so I sped up my pace, but when they started to run, I started to sprint. I looked at my watch, '_5:52pm. And the sun has just set below the horizon.' _Man this is going to be a long night and I kept running...

**Thus ends chapter.3 This was hell to bring out, but here it is. Nearly three months since my last post. The next chapter will show the conflict, the suffering, and perhaps...some sort of redemption for the Mutraddi. And for those who're reading this...stay tuned (Ugh, cliche!)**


	4. Choice and what happens afterwards

**Sym-Bionic Titan: Pain is Universal**

**This ends of part one to the trilogy. For details on the trilogy, read my profile. Anyone who would like to improve this short fanfic, please do so. The music that inspired me was the music from an Indian film called Dhobi Ghat. The music's composed by Gustavo Santaolalla (What the man can do with a simple melody). **

**Chapter.4 **

**Choice…and what happens afterwards**

For the past four hours, Isaac has tried everything to elude his chasers. Ran through alleyways, jumping from building to building, and even resorted to hitchhiking on top of moving cars in order to provide some distance. But when he thought he finally got and just might come up with a plan to escape town, they sure enough followed him using their armored suits.

"Shit! I can't shake them no matter what I do," Isaac said under his breath. The three were definitely after him now and Lance was on him like a heat seeking missile. Isaac was getting exhausted and was in no shape for extreme combat and prayed for some luck.

However, Octus launched an energy ball right at him. It struck him and fell onto a rooftop of a brownstone. He got up and was now face to face with the Galalunians. The three noticed his weakened state and powered down; Lance was the first to remove his armor and charged toward Isaac. He was knocked back and Lance started to launch a combination of kicks and punches, but Isaac blocked, dodged, and tried to put Lance into submission via sleeper hold. Unfortunately for him Lance had similar thoughts and both tried to subdue the other, Lance got out of his grip and threw him down, but Isaac knocked him down by kicking his feet out of balance. This went on for two minutes and it was evident that Isaac was a stronger and a more improved version of Lance, but because of Lance's military experience. But Isaac grabbed a hold of Lance and threw him over his shoulder. He took out his knife and lunged at Lance, but Lance kicked him in the chest and knocked on his ass. Before he recovered, Lance took off his hood from his jacket and used it as a way to deflect the knife blows. I wasn't entirely effective, but he did manage to knock the knife out of Isaac's hands. He finally subdues Isaac by putting him in the sleeper hold. Within seconds, Isaac fell down unconscious.

"Lance are you okay," Ilana and Octus rushed to him. He may be an experienced soldier, but his body took a beating with the near constant chasing and the fight he just had, "I don't know…but I'll live. Now all we have to do is finish it off," he declared. So he and Ilana changed back into their battle suits while Octus returned to his original form. They surrounded the conscious Mutraddi and waited him out; they all knew it wasn't dead.

(Meanwhile)

Amelia was still unconscious, but her pulse was still normal…for the time being. But then, her heart rate started to decrease as well as her respiration.

"Her breathing is slowing down," one of the paramedics said, "Give her some oxygen! The hospital might have to put her on artificial respiration," the other said. The paramedic did as he was told, "Its strange," he put the oxygen mask on Amelia, "That someone like this girl who's healthy just drop unconscious."

The more experienced paramedic looked at him, "Dude, you're gonna find out that this is fairly normal…but I do agree that for this case, it's unusual."

Within minutes they arrived at the hospital and rushed Amelia in. Her pulse was becoming more erratic, but her breathing was still on the low side. They told the situation to the doctors and they rushed Amelia to the ER to further monitor her condition…unknown to them, the situation is going to get more distressing.

(Amelia's POV)

_'What the hell is going on? One minute I was talking to a cute but total stranger and now…I'm in a fucking hospital? When I opened m eyes, I noticed doctors and nurses surrounding my sorry ass condition. I scarcely catch what the suits were saying, but I heard enough to know I'm not having an epileptic episode or anything remotely similar because when they brought in this…room, I'd been coughing blood. I want to check if they were lying but I notice a plastic tube attached to my mouth._

_Oh god…the pain's fucking brutal…and the tears won't stop flowing…as if my body wants to relieve itself from this pain…no dice…oh shit…I'm blacking out...I'm blacking out…oh god...help me! Somebody...help!...Can't...breath...'_

(End POV)

The doctor's noticed and took immediate action…Meanwhile, her friends arrived at the hospital. Amelia's family arrived minutes later with her parents while her brother was left extremely worried and confused on what's going on.

"Hello, our daughter was admitted to this hospital after suffering from a debilitating...episode and we want to see her," the father said to the receptionist, "All right. What's her name," she asked, "Amelia Granados," the mother replied. The receptionist typed in her name and got the updated information, "I'm sorry to say this, but your daughter has been admitted to the ER. The doctors are monitoring her condition."

"What does she have," the mother asked, "We don't know at the moment, but our doctors are working on it. I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you right now," the receptionist replied.

"So when can we expect to see our daughter or the doctors at least," the father asked, "They'll alert you when your daughter's condition stabilizes or worsens. Within a few minutes or so," the receptionist replied. The news hit them hard, but her parents knew there's nothing they could do but wait, so they waited alongside Amelia's friends who looked like they're about to lose another good friend...just like they did a month prior with Michael.

"Thank you for coming you kids," Amelia's mom said to her daughter's friends. They looked at her and smiled slightly, "No problem...we just don't know what happened," Keisha said and noticed Amelia's mom looking at her, prompting her to continue, "All we know was that she collapsed and some guy helped her and called the paramedics."

"What guy," Amelia's father asked, "I don't know...saw him briefly at the party upstairs and then...then he went downstairs. Before the paramedics came, he told us he wanted to use the bathroom and...and heard about the party by word of mouth," Keisha explained. Amelia's parents looked relieved that no drugs were involved, but were curious about the young man that tried to help their daughter, "Where is he now? The young man I mean," Amelia's mom asked but the group just shrugged their shoulders, "We don't know. He disappeared when the paramedics left," Daniel said.

"Hmmm, hope the kid's all right," Amelia's mother said with her young son relaxing in her arms.

(Back on the brownstone rooftop- 9:55pm)

The Mutraddi groaned, "Ugh…damn, all of this shit…and for what," he muttered. As he got up, he heard the cocking of the Galalunians weaponry. He faced them and muttered something simple, "You won't kill me."

"We've dealt with Mutraddi far tougher than you. What makes you think you're any different," Lance sneered at the creature before them, ready to do anything to protect the Princess as is Octus, "Lance, be careful what you say. We don't know what he's capable of," Ilana said sounding worried, but just as battle ready.

Isaac just looked at them, confused and unsure what to say, "How am I different…" he shrugged his shoulders, "A loaded question if there ever was one."

He walked near the ledge, watching the people below driving in their cars aimlessly towards something, looked toward the west where the sun had long set an hour earlier. The cold was penetrating and…it started to snow. A gentle breeze blew from the northwest, but the breeze he could do without. It was cold, naked, and sharp as a knife. He turned around to face the armored Galalunians…he made his decision.

"You three, what would you do if I decide to die but not by your hands," he asked the now stunned three, "What do you mean," Ilana asked and just as quickly he leaped off the roof, landed and ran quickly to an unknown location. The three followed, this time powered down with Octus/Newton carrying them in tow. He continued to run on the main streets and tried to lose them again in the alleyways, but his speed, beyond the scope of humans was within the range of Octus/Newton. He jumped onto cars and on to moving trucks, but just as before, he couldn't shake the Galalunians.

(Isaac's POV)

_'There's no way I'm gonna let those three have their way with my soon to be dead corpse…I have to…I have to…Wait where am I? Wait a minute...was this...where it happened? It is! It totally is...but why did I come here? Why...Am I to die here? In the same manner as how I came to be here?'_

(End POV)

Just as Isaac was about to make his first step to cross onto the junction, the Galalunians arrived...hoping to stop whatever Isaac was planning, But the three have absolutely no clue what's going to happen in the next one minute twenty-five.

(Hospital 10:07pm)

Amelia's heart was slowing down to dangerous levels. Her friends and family waited in the lobby, anxious for any news that might come up. So far none has come because the doctors were busy trying to save Amelia but in a minute, her heart stopped and an unending tone came from life support. She was gone, but before the doctors could officially call it…her breathing and pulse returned to normal levels. The doctors quickly announced this development to her friends and family in the waiting room, but in the back of their minds was _'What the hell just happened'?_

(A moment before, somewhere in the metro area)

Isaac arrived at a junction; cars passed by as well as trucks. He looked and remembered, _'This was where I walked away,' _but his train of thought was interrupted by the Galalunians' arrival, unarmored.

"What are you planning to do," Lance demanded an answer, "Are you planning to kill everyone here? Or is this where you'll start your..."

"If you just shut up for 45 seconds I'll tell you," Isaac said quietly but it was filled with venom and surprisingly melancholy, "Okay, then tell us," Octus said and Isaac didn't miss a beat, "I'm going to kill myself...in 25 seconds," he said as he observed the street traffic.

"What why," Ilana asked in complete shock, "Because its my choice," Isaac prepared himself, "But that makes no sense. Self-termination won't resolve anything," Octus said trying to make sense of the situation. A truck was approaching, "It will...for me," Isaac ran toward the truck and in a millisecond the deed was done.

(A moment later)

Amelia slowly got up from lying down for god knows how long. Her friends and family rushed in like the hallway was on fire, "**Mija! Mija! **I was so worried, Oh god..." her mom was in hysterics, and so was her brother. Her father came up and hugged her like no tomorrow, although she was sore all over, she didn't mind. Her friends were also in hysterics, struggling to form coherent, comforting words to say to their bedridden 'comrade.'

"Girl, don't ever scare us like that again!" Mary exclaimed through her frustration, sadness and extreme relief, "Otherwise I'm...I'm gonna kick your ass," and added some intended humor to ease the tension. This expressed the relief among everyone in the room. Each one of them gave Amelia a gentle hug because of her current physical state.

(Amelia's POV)

_'Little bro, mom, dad, Mary, Juan, Keisha, Daniel, and Sarah...what happened to me? Who saved me? What happened to that cute guy? Why does everything feel unhinged...unreal and hazy like a Spanish painting by Goya? Damn it! If only I could talk or something...'_

(End POV)

(Back to the surreal scene)

Isaac lied on the ground, bleeding from his ears, eyes, mouth, and nose. Every bone in his body was broken and he was bleeding internally. People gathered around to assess the situation, a few took pictures...probably journalists or podcasters. Some called for paramedics on their cells, and the Galalunians watched the whole scene unfold. The lights and sounds from the people around, talking and speculating about what just happened filled the air. Even the air was still...as if the air took time to observe the suicide below the city lights above.

"Lance," Ilana quietly said, as if to make little noise for the event before them, "Yeah," Lance heard and he too observed the scene before them, "This is the same place where that car crash happened a month ago," she said realizing the full meaning behind Isaac's suicide. Lance just looked at the mangled corpse and wondered out loud, "Why would he kill himself here?"

"I may be able to answer that, but not here...Let's go home," Octus/Newton said and the two teens agreed. The three took the bus home and watched the paramedics take the body away. Within 15 minutes they were home, it was still snowing. Octus urged the two to sit down for his explanation...they complied. So they all sat in the kitchen and Octus turned into his father mode.

"So...why did the Mutraddi commit suicide," Ilana was the first to ask, "I don't have an explanation for that, but I can explain on what he was," Octus said and Lance shifted in his chair, "Then let's hear it," Octus readied himself, "The Mutraddi was a prototype of an ongoing project that started long before the war started. It was a combination of machinery and Mutraddi DNA to better understand the species of a particular planet before initiating diplomatic relations. However, when Modula sent it, he purposefully altered its programming in kill you Ilana..."

"Wait...so what we tried to kill was a machine," Lance asked now more confused than ever, "To some extent...yes," Octus replied and continued, "However, when the war started most of the original people in charge of its creation were killed."

"But that begs the question; why didn't it try to kill me? It had the perfect opportunity and like you said, its programming was altered by Modula himself," Ilana asked. Octus cleared his throat, "Probably its because it forgot its true purpose when it began to interact with humans."

Lance and Ilana stared at him blankly...Octus continued, "What I mean is...that whatever happened to him, the car crash, his suicide, and what happened to that girl earlier...these events are connected and probably...these events brought him back to his original programming...although it was corrupted in the end."

"I don't understand," Ilana expressed her confusion, "Neither do I," Lance sided with Ilana on this, leaving Octus in an awkward position, "Well sorry you two, but this is where my knowledge on this particular Mutraddi ends," Octus got up, "But I think by now, Modula has killed the last of the assistants who took part in the Mutraddi's creation. Goodnight you two," he said to the two as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Sounds like Modula had fun at our expense...and the people here as well," Ilana said, clearly cross when Modula's name and involvement was mentioned. Lance looked at her and got up, "Come on Ilana, its been a long day and...we should head to bed," Ilana looked up at him, "Right," got up and both went up to their bedrooms.

Throughout the night, the two teens tried to sleep, but couldn't shake the image of Isaac from their minds, nor could they even compartmentalize the events in their heads. Lance was lying down on his side, trying to sleep tossed and turn, but the suicide played on...until a knock was heard from his door.

"Lance," Ilana whispered as she opened the door slightly, "Ilana? What's wrong," Lance also whispered. She entered the room and sat down on his bed's edge. Neither one spoke a word for a long moment. Until Ilana dared to speak first, "Lance...do you remember how before on our...on our planet...people used to kill themselves," and Lance just looked at her, unable to give an appropriate response, "No...I mean...maybe in historical health books or in...or in military reports."

"What do you mean military..."Ilana was about to ask but realized what he meant, "Wow...the people here have something similar...its called depression or PTSD for war veterans," Ilana said while Lance simply nodded, "I've seen it happen after our battles...but I didn't think people on this planet would do that. Everyone seems to live in the moment and shit...so why would the Mutraddi do something like that?"

Ilana was silent for a brief moment until she said anything, "Maybe...maybe the Mutraddi wanted to emulate what he observed from the people," Lance looked at her confused, "But...but that's bullshit! Why would humans want to kill themselves? Everyone looks like they enjoy living in the moment like...like," Ilana interrupted him, "Like us," and Lance's rambling ceased.

"I don't know if I'm right saying this...but it seems that the Mutraddi understood to some extent more about humans than we have," Ilana said and Lance was silent, "I don't know if that's true...but from what he did...maybe."

Both stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity...that is until Ilana got up, "Good night and...sorry if I woke you," Ilana said quietly, "No problem and...good night," both smiled and Ilana went back to her room and both tried to get some sleep. Unknown to them, Octus listened to every word and contemplated what was said between them. Snow continued to fall outside, signaling the arrival of an early winter.

(Monday 7:21am)

Amelia went back to school, despite her parents' insistence that she should stay home after what she been through. But the finals in her mind were more important, "Hey Amelia...how are you," Mary asked, concerned about her, "I'm fine and...don't take this personally, but I don't want to be asked how I'm feeling because as far as what happened on Saturday at the hospital...I just want to forget."

Mary looked at her curiously, "Why," Amelia took in a breath to relax, "Because...because I don't know what happened," and explained her situation, "What do you mean," Mary asked and Amelia expected it. She wasn't surprised, nor frustrated...just confused and hoping that it won't ever happen again.

"I was there, talking to this really cute guy...he had to use the restroom, and after he was done and about to leave...I blacked out, found myself in the hospital, blacked out again and...and I woke up," Amelia recalled what happened to Mary who absorbed the explanation like it was scripture or something.

"So what happened," she asked, "What happened with what? I told you I..." Amelia was kind of frustrated but Mary continued, "I mean...when you blacked out, did you...I don't know...see anything...like a ray of light or something? Or a tunnel," and Amelia got the gist of it, "No I didn't," she got her notes out of her locker and slammed it. Both walked to class, Critical Thinking in this case.

"Mary," and her friend looked at her, "Yeah," Amelia took in a deep breath, "Can you...can you tell the others not to bother me with questions on what happened to me on Saturday," she asked Mary, "Okay, no problem...you can talk when you're ready," and Mary put her hand on Amelia's shoulder. They walked and noticed banners for the Winter Homecoming. They glanced and continued to walk to class.

"No way am I going to Homecoming," Mary said under her breath, which Amelia caught, "Ditto," and added to Mary's discontent with anything school related. They got to class and prepared themselves for the first of their finals.

**End**

**I know...the ending isn't satisfying, but from what I got from Alejandro's interview for his film 21 Grams, "Movies shouldn't have an ending because life doesn't end." That is so true, no matter how much we want to have a happy ending, we know what we feel when the day ends. After the drama, no matter how intense it might have been, things return to some sort of normalcy. Then a new day comes with new or the same events that occur. **

**This story was largely inspired by what happened to my sister's friends when she was in high school and by partially by what she went through as a child. This is not a dedication to her or her friends, but I do want to thank her for revealing a past she now shares with her daughter. Strong bonds last through anything...no matter how cliche that sounds.**

**AN: the ending with the mentioning of homecoming was from the episode with Ilana part of the homecoming committee. So, in a way, this takes place a week before the dance and planning the decorations actually occurred. **


End file.
